RISE - Underground
by epicn00b
Summary: 1/3. Minecraftia is a peaceful landscape by daytime, but horrors emerge at night. Dan knows this. But he never expected THAT to be his enemy. No single being in the Nether could have thought up that. If all of them had done the same, he would need help. But Dan trusts nobody, and he lives better for it. Sometimes, though, sacrifice is necessary to victory...


You can call it what you want.

You can call it a high level of observance. You can call it a lucky guess, or maybe a hunch. You might even call it a sixth sense.

But Dan knew something was wrong when he turned the corner of a seemingly empty abandoned mine, the gravel and stone crunching beneath his feet, to find a squid, standing on the other side of the corridor. His torch illuminated its blood red eyes, which should have been pointing away from each other, but instead were focusing straight forward, almost through him. It was stood straight up, even though its tentacles shouldn't have been strong enough to support its body's weight. It somehow wasn't even affected by not being in the water, where it normally thrived.

What scared Dan the most about the squid, however, was not any of these things. It was the golden sword it possessed, which looked enchanted from the way it glowed. A slimy tentacle wrapped around its handle, its suckers providing grip that could beat a sticky piston with ease. The sword's edges were coated red, blood dripping from its tip. Blood could only mean one thing: this squid had killed.

No. This was wrong on every level. Squids were peaceful creatures; they harmed nobody, and nobody harmed them. They were what gave the seas life, and they livened up even the most glum of Craftians. They put a smile on all faces, and were respected with undying belief. Squids were an essential part of life on Minecraftia, and without them, well, the world would be a much worse place. Squids never killed; they were docile creatures. They didn't kill or gather, they didn't mine or craft, and above all, they _never_ killed. All these things were worries left to the landlubbers, and squids enjoyed peace away from all that.

Not anymore, it seemed. This couldn't be possible. Dan's mind couldn't process all this. The squid looked like it wanted his head on a stake. He edged backwards, then suddenly turned on the ball of his foot and ran back where he had come from, knowing full well the squid would most likely give chase. He just hoped they weren't fast. If they were fast, then he had no hope. All his strengths would be obliterated. Speed was what he did best, and he had to make sure he wasn't bested. If he was, then he was a dead Craftian.

He ran for a whole minute at sprint pace. If _that_ hadn't done it, he thought, then nothing in this universe would. Slowing, he checked behind him, and saw only a cave. He clambered his way up a few more blocks, and saw the beautiful sun rising. The light almost blinded him, but it was a relief to be back on the surface. He watched the unlucky zombies and skeletons burn, and the Endermen teleport back to their home. And not a creeper in sight. Perfect. His home wasn't far away.

His mind was still buzzing, however. Squids, on land, with weaponry and a vengeance. He'd only seen one. What if there were more? There were _thousands_ of squids on Minecraftia, and only one of him. There were other Craftians too, of course, but he never trusted them. They could hardly ever be trusted, and waiting to find out if one was trustable was never a viable option. He stuck to himself most of the time, but he couldn't fend off a horde of squids by himself. These thoughts stuck to him on his small journey, and now he needed plans. Exhausted from the encounter, he opened the door of his wooden hut, to walk into a peaceful place, one he could call home.

* * *

(This is just a short intro for my new series, RISE. In this series, the world of Minecraftia is turned upside down as some things get minds of their own, but I shan't reveal too much. Don't worry if your head goes boom. That's just the sound of YOUR MIND BEING BLOWN.)

(Also, OCs! OCs freaking everywhere! I'm currently accepting characters of any species, whether they be Craftian, pig, squid or dragon.** If you submit your character as a review, I won't accept it, so send them via PM.** Thank you for reading.)


End file.
